pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Orm
Orm was a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was one of the Three Beasts of Team Rocket in the Kanto region. Appearance Orm is a very large, muscular man, who has short, slicked down black hair. He wears a black shirt and an opened black-outlined jacket that has the Team Rocket logo etched onto his left chest part. He also wears grey pants and black boots. His head is large and squarish, with a high forehead. Notably, Orm's eyes are closed. Personality Orm, being a Team Rocket member, is a sadistic man to his enemies. However, unlike others, he values the family bonds and serves his boss, Giovanni, to find his lost son. Biography Sird, the Team Galactic agent, infiltrated Team Rocket's ranks, and became the commander alongside Orm and Carr.D&P078: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V Ruby & Sapphire arc Along with Carr and Sird, he appeared with Giovanni as a silhouette, as they went to collect the remnants of the Red Orb and Blue Orb.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Just as they were to leave, Giovanni sensed danger (which was actually Blaise, who was hiding) and sent Beedrill. Since nothing occurred, Giovanni continued towards the Sevii Islands with his lieutenants.ORAS006: Omega Alpha Adventure 5 Eventually, Orm trespassed into Professor Oak's lab and interrogated him. Oak quickly activated the Fame Checker, while Orm took one of Oak's Pokédex. Oak tried to battle Orm with his Fearow and Kangaskhan, but Orm himself stopped the Pokémon with his own hands. Since the two Pokédex had to arrive the next day, Orm had Professor Oak record a message to Red and Blue to place their Pokédex back at his lab and leave to Sevii Islands. Little did Orm know that Green took her Fame Checker, in which the whole event was recorded.FRLG015: Going Green FireRed & LeafGreen arc Just as Carr was toying with Red, Blue, Lorelei and Bill, Orm and Sird appeared as well and scolded Carr, thinking he could drive away their opponents in retreat. Carr had his Forretress use Explosion, which made Orm disappointed things have ended so quickly. However, since Lorelei's Slowking used Dig to make her, Bill, Red and Blue escape, Sird scolded Carr, who knew the four won't hide for much longer. Orm, Sird and Carr made a broadcast. They promised to destroy the Sevii Islands, unless Red, Blue and Green surrendered themselves.FRLG010: A Beastly Cold Reception Without further ado, Blue went to Six Island, where he faced Orm, who was disappointed how weak the people were. Blue's Charizard and Golduck started to battle his Shuckle, who retreated into its shell. Summoning the Shuckle from the island, Orm's Shuckle fired Toxic to poison Blue and his Pokémon. Orm valued Shuckle, seeing it was like one big family and showed Blue's "family": Professor Oak, who was captured and wounded.FRLG011: Put Your Beast Foot Forward Blue was furious and sent Scizor and Machamp, who attacked Orm's Shuckle. Orm continued taunting Blue, but Blue's Rhydon used its drill to defeat Orm's Shuckle, causing the rest to retreat. Orm was soon defeated and fell down unconscious.FRLG012: Don't Doubt Deoxys Eventually, Orm woke up and was taken into Team Rocket's airship by Sird and Carr.FRLG019: Meet Deoxys, and Deoxys, and Deoxys, and... Giovanni returned to his airship and thanked his lieutenants for the assistance, then had the airship fly to Viridian City, to where Deoxys was pointing for his lost son.FRLG020: Secrets from Sneasel Carr realized Giovanni was planning to search for his lost son, who would become the leader of Team Rocket, instead of them. Carr betrayed his leader and went to attack, but was hit by Deoxys and locked into the storage room by Sird. Despite this, Orm stayed loyal, since he merely wished Giovanni to reunite with his family than have petty squabbles over the leadership.FRLG021: Give It Your Best, Blastoise Since Giovanni felt pain in his chest, he went to rest, having Orm and Sird find his son. Orm and Sird descended down and faced Yellow and Silver, with the latter having Banette battle Silver's Gyarados. Sird noted how Silver was reckless as their leader, while Orm reminded her the boy was important, so they mustn't hurt him. Thus, Orm sided with Sird into a Tag Battle against Silver and Yellow.FRLG022: Surprised by Sneasel Just as Sird got slightly burned by Silver's Gyarados, she thought Gyarados' red color suited Silver and Giovanni both fine. Orm, however, had Jumpluff emit Cotton Spore and claimed the spores had different effects that could inflict paralysis, poison or sleep. Sird clapped for Orm's thinking, since Silver would be forced to surrender. However, Yellow's Omastar, Omny, was sent out and fired Blizzard, which froze the spores. Orm checked Omny through the black Pokédex and saw Omny was not well-trained. Orm laughed, thinking Yellow just used Jumpluff's weakness to her advantage. However, Yellow got angry and Orm noticed Omny's power level increasing quickly.FRLG023: A Well-Journeyed Jumpluff Orm believed Yellow's battle spirit made the Pokémon stronger in an instant. Sird also noticed the airship, which shifted into a battle stadium, thinking Mewtwo followed them from Sevii Islands. Silver noticed an unknown Pokémon, which Sird claimed it was Deoxys, captured by his father, Giovanni. Silver was in shock, thinking Sird and Orm are lying and accidentally looked into Banette's eyes, causing him to become temporarily paralyzed. Sird and Orm grabbed Silver and flew to the airship. Orm wondered why they retreated and was told Sird believed a further battle with Yellow would result in their defeat and they'd fail in their mission to capture Silver.FRLG025: Bested by Banette They came to the airship, though Orm noticed Yellow has followed them with her Butterfree, Kitty. Sird was not concerned about that; instead, she dressed the unconscious Silver with a Team Rocket mantle, claiming he was "Team Rocket's Prince of Evil" that was to serve Giovanni.FRLG026: Down-for-the-Count Deoxys The two came to Giovanni on the stadium; Sird had Deoxys take Giovanni to Silver inside the airship, while she and Orm sent their Pokémon out to stop Red and Yellow from making any sudden moves.FRLG029: It's Starting to Make Sense Now Orm cried, seeing they succeeded in their task to bring Giovanni and his son together. Just then, Sird and Orm nearly fell off their airship, as Carr took control of the airship and wanted to slay everyone.FRLG030: Mewtwo Comes Through Orm lost the grip of a beam and fell off the airship, which shocked Sird.FRLG031: Start the Countdown, Starmie HeartGold & SoulSilver arc When Carr took control over Team Rocket, he swore he wouldn't let his former colleagues, Sird and Orm, not even Giovanni himself, take over his seat as the leader of the organization.HGSS004: Dealing With A Koffing Fit Pokémon On hand References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon Adventures only characters